SlamDunk
by mjxoxo
Summary: Kim's the new girl in a bad neighborhood with a love for basketball. Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton are 4 guys who's lives are screwed up but they try to find a way to make it better
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIII! This is my new story slam-dunk! I'm working on "Two Weeks" the sequel to A Kick Fanfic and I'm almost done with the first chapter! Anyways….**

**Me: JERRY!**

**Jerry: Yo what?**

**Me: What else?!**

**Jerry: PUPPIES!**

**Me: No! The flippin' disclaimer!**

**Jerry: oh yeah sorry…. Mjxoxo doesn't own Kickin it**

**Me: true, sadly I don't**

**WARNING: CHAPTERS CONTAIN MILD LANGUAGE**

Kim's POV

I was inside a social worker's car because I was finally being adopted. My older sister, Emily, is 25 and now is adopting me. Our parents died when I was 12 and she was 20. She wasn't financially able to afford another mouth in her house instead of herself so she let them take me away. She let them rip our family apart. I never forgave her but she's slowly building up my trust for her one step at a time. It was raining heavily outside and I sat in the car with my hoodie on covering most of my face.

I only had a small duffel bag full of the clothes that were donated to my former orphanage and the workers gave them to me. I was the oldest one at the orphanage, being 17 years old. I was there for 5 years and my sister only lived half an hour away. She didn't even try to visit me which personally doesn't shock me. She ripped our family apart, we're the only ones left in the Crawford family. Our grandparents are dead, our parents didn't have any siblings, our parents died 5 years ago, and there's no way anyone else in the family is alive, so that just leaves me and Emily.

School was about to start and instead of going to our orphanage's school for orphans I was going to a real school. I was hoping that they had a basketball court or at least a hoop at the school or maybe just around the neighborhood. My sister lived in a bad neighborhood because that was the only place she could afford. It's actually better than I expected on the outside, but there's probably a whole different story inside. Back to my love for basketball. It was the only way that I could express myself. Shooting that ball in to the hoop with as much force as possible felt like it was lifting away all my bad feelings and memories. Doing a lay-up was meaning that I was chill and calm and just wanted a work out. Dribbling makes me focused so that all I think about is not letting the ball get away. I loved basketball , I've only played solo but once there was an orphanage basketball game when I was 14, but that was 3 years ago. My best position is point guard, but I can play pretty much almost any position there is.

I was startled out of thought when I heard the door open and I saw, Anna, the social worker. She has blonde hair and eyes so dark they could be black. "Out, Kimberly" She ordered. I took my duffel bag and got out of the car. I was going up the stairs to the front door when I see a familiar face. It was Emily. I hadn't seen her in 5 years ever since the death of our parents. It was a really horrible incident but you can't change the past. She had weary tired eyes but they still had a slight shine in those hazel eyes. Her hair was put in a messy pony tail but still looked golden just like my hair. Emily opened the front door and gestured for us to come in. "Did you already sign the forms?" Anna asked Emily. Emily nodded. There was a look in her hazel eyes that just screamed "Get this lady outta here!" because I could tell she wasn't very fond of Anna.

Anna finally left and Emily and I sat down on the couch. It was an awkward silence but she finally broke the silence after a few minutes. "So… You look good." She said to me. I smiled "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She chuckled and got up. "I'm ordering Chinese food. Do you want anything?" I nodded "Yeah pork fried rice with the orange chicken." She nodded and took out her cell phone "Hey Mai! Yep I want the usual plus pork fried rice and orange chicken. All right see you soon thanks!" She hung up after that and left the room.

I sat there twiddling my thumbs feeling awkward as hell. Then I heard her footsteps and looked up. She had a box in her hands and she held the box out to me. "This is for you." She said simply and casually. I took it from her and opened it. It was a cell phone. I'm guessing there was a big smile on my face because Emily started laughing and not long after I started laughing too. The laughter died down and I said 'Em, thanks so much. I've never had a cell phone before." She smiled and I started reading the starter booklet. The phone was a Samsung Exhibit II and it was really easy to use!

"Ummm… Emily?" I said awkwardly. "Yeah?" She said. "Where do I put my bag?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs again nervously. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Come here, follow me." She said and started walking. She led me through a corridor and we stopped right in front of a white door. She opened it and there was a mattress with sheets folded on it. "This is your room. My room is the one next to the kitchen. I'll leave you to be settled in here and I'll call you when the Chinese comes." With that she walked out of my room.

I walked to another door in the room and opened it. It had shelves which I'm assuming was for my clothes. I only had a few pair of sweatpants, a few pairs of jeans, and a lot of crop tops**(A/N search step up 2 on google and theres a girl wearing a red crop top. Those are like Kim's crop tops but in different colors.) **Of course I had underwear and bras but the thought of them being donated grossed me out but I'm not going anywhere underwear-less or braless I find that even more disgusting. I unzipped my bag and slowly started putting my clothes away. At the bottom of the bag was the basketball my parents gave me for my 12th birthday. The last birthday I had with them. I always kept it pumped up so that it was hard as a rock every time I played. It was the only thing that kept me connected to my parents. It was the only thing that hadn't been taken away from me ever since their death.

I jumped when I heard the doorbell. Out of reflexes of what happened at the orphanage I got in a fighting stance, even though no one was even in the room. I heard the front door open and my sister yelling "Mai!" I walked out of the door, through the corridor and was back in the living room. "Em?" I called and then I heard footsteps and my sister popped her head through the doorway 'In the kitchen. The food's here." I followed her in to the kitchen and there was a middle-aged looking woman sitting at the table with 2 bags in her hands. Her eyes were almond shaped and she had on a uniform that had Chinese writing on it. "Hello. I am Mai." She said with a little bit of an accent. "Hey, I'm Kim" I introduced myself to her and gave her a small smile. "Well, let's dig in!" said Emily with excitement in her voice.

We finally finished the Chinese food and out of habit I went to get my basketball. I was about to walk out the door when I remembered that I'm not even close to the orphanage anymore. Where is there even supposed to be a basketball court in a place like this. I sighed and turned around only to be face-to-face with my sister. "Around the corner and across the street." She said to me. "What?" I asked. "Around the corner and across the street is an abandoned basketball court, it hasn't been used in who knows how long. Go, I know how you feel about basketball." I smiled and ran out the door.

Around the corner. Across the street. There it was the perfect basket ball court. I opened the fence with little effort. It was really run down but it was exactly what I needed. I looked around and there were flat basketballs everywhere. They were also really dusty which means it hasn't been used in years. I smiled sympathetically to myself. I finally started dribbling the ball. The world being tuned out all my focus on the ball. I was dribbling in place but then I started moving forward. First just simply walking then a jog then a run and finally a full on sprint. I dribbled to the three pointer line and shot the ball going smoothly in through the hoop.

Then I heard a ringing. I looked around confused and then I remember my phone. "Oh shit!" I said to myself as I looked at the time, way after midnight. I didn't know the number but it was probably Emily. "Hello?" I answered my phone. "You gotta come home now! Kim now!" She yelled through the phone. Her voice wasn't angry it was scared and worried. I ran home as fast as I could, I burst through the door and frantically look around for Emily. "Oh my gosh, Kim!" She says and tackles me in a hug. I'm thrown off guard for a second but I hug back not knowing why. "You can never, ever be out after midnight in this neighborhood! You don't wanna know what happens during the nighttime here!" I nodded meaning that I understood. She was looking out for me and as I said before gaining back my trust one step at a time.

Jack's POV

My mom was working late again which meant that I had to take care of my 2 year old brother Jacob, Jake for short. He wasn't sleeping and asked to sleep with me. I said yes but then he started crying and I had to rock him for 20 minutes. I put him back in my bed as he was already half asleep and went to get my phone in the kitchen. I tried to use it but it wouldn't turn on. I went back to my room and put it on the charger. I almost fell asleep when I heard the front door open. I got up and checked to see if it was my mom. It was her but her image surprised me. She looked tired as always but instead of her uniform being white there were hand marks on the butt of the uniform. She worked at a bar but this never happened before. "Mom did something happen at the bar?" I asked knowing that something sure as hell happened at the bar. She nodded and sighed "One guy had one too many ribs and way too many drinks. He tried making a move on me and grabbed my ass. I'm fine, honestly Jack this happened to all the girls at the bar. I'm against it because we women aren't toys but it happens and we can't do anything about it. " I sighed and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek before going back to bed.

I covered Jake up in blankets before I went in my bed with him and as soon as my head hit my pillow I fell asleep. The next morning I got up to make Jake's baby cereal. I checked if my mom had left for work and she had. I sighed because the only time I see her is when she tries to be happy but she's at her worst. I miss hanging out with my mom like the old times but those times aren't coming back anytime soon.

My phone started ringing in my room and I ran to my room hoping that it wouldn't wake Jake up. Thankfully it didn't I had gotten a text from Jerry. **(Jerry **_**italics **_**and Jack BOLD) **

_Yo man I got some bad news_

**?**

_They're gonna close down our court_

**WTF Y!**

_Some parents found some weed meth there n told some important dude_

**Dude where the hell are we gonna play now**

_Idk imma tell Eddie n Milton now bye bro_

**Ard bye**

How could my life get any worse? My mom's being sexually harassed at her job, my brother is going through the terrible two's stage, we're behind on payments, and to top it all off my favorite basketball court is being closed down. It was the only way me and my friends could express ourselves and our feelings without getting all mushy gushy. Jerry's life is screwed up even more than mine, Eddie's parents only care about his sister who's 18, and Milton his dad treats him like a baby and his mom does too. Even though he has a rich girlfriend (Julie) his life is still screwed up just like Jerry's, Eddie's and mine. Then there's our rivals. They call themselves "The Black Dragons" They're rich and snotty and only care about winning. Why would they want to waste their time trying to beat us? Easy question, because we are the only team that isn't afraid to fight back and win.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Sorry that Jack's POV is way shorter than Kim's! Tell me what you think if no one likes it I guess I'll stop writing, if some people like it I'll keep writing. Review or PM me if you have any ideas thanks bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Y'all are amazing! Lol **

**Me: * walks in to Falafels Phil's* Hey Phil I want an order of falafels and for you to do the disclaimer!**

**Phil: Oh. Mjxoxo doesn't own Kickin' It!**

**Me: Thank you Phil**

**Phil: **_**Baby's got the noosh, oh baby's got the noosh!**_

**Me: uh… on with the chapter**

**WARNING: CHAPTERS CONTAIN MILD LANGUAGE**

Jerry's POV

I woke up because a bucket of water was poured on me. "AHH!" I yelled. Then I heard giggling and running "Pepito! Juan! I'm going to kill you guys!" I yelled and started running. Half of my family lives with me or something like that. My grandparents from my dad's side live with me and my grandparent's from my mom's side live with me. My Aunt Mariana from my dad's side lives here with her 6 kids and her husband, Mark. My Uncle Antonio from my mom's side lives with me with his 4 kids and his wife, Teresa. Plus my parents and my 4 other siblings live here. 3 of my siblings are actually in college right now and one of them is in 7th grade. My family's humungous and sometimes it's not so swasome man! The only way I can ever let my feelings out is when I play basketball with my brochachos or just by myself. My position is power forward and man do I love it! Finally, reality hit me. "Juan! Pepito! Get yo asses over here!" I yelled and started running yet again.

I can't believe I have to share a room with these fools plus Cristobal, Alejandro, and Benito! My 3 older brothers used to also share the room with us but they're in college now. The girls also share a room in my family. My younger sister, Tricia, in 7th grade shares a room with Camila, Carmela, Claudia, Daniela, Emilia, and Felicia. The room that I sleep in with all the other guys used to be the attic. The girls sleep in the room on the second floor. My Aunt Mariana and Uncle Mark stay in another bedroom on the second floor. My Aunt Teresa and Uncle Antonio stay in what used to be my mom's work room, my parents stay in a room in the basement and all my grandparents stay in 2 other rooms down in the basement.

Yet again, reality hit me. I saw Juan and bolted at him, knowing that Pepito wasn't far either. Of course something stopped me, it was Tricia. "Jerry it's not worth getting in trouble because of those two idiots." She says and hands me my basketball and my phone. I nod slowly knowing that she's right even though she's younger than me. I walk out of the house of my crazy household and start jogging. Jogging toward the only place I actually feel at home. My house feels like a family reunion 24/7. No one ever has any privacy and someone's always yelling. I live in the most run down part of town where they need 3 cop cars on each section and side of the street. Oh and you can't forget the cameras that they have there because of the bad things that happen. I shake my head trying to make the things go through one ear and out the other but I know that's not going to happen. I remember the very first thing that happened that turned my neighborhood from normal to ghetto.

_Flashback_

_It was late at night and I needed a walk from all the happenings of the day. I was only 13 and I couldn't handle as much as people thought I could. Today I found out that I was dyslexic and had ADHD. I feel like a freak and everybody will make fun of me .I hear a door open and of course I look confused. "Why would anyone sane leave the house at this time?" I thought to myself. At first, the small sounds mean nothing to me but then I hear glass breaking and banging. I was scared and I ran. I was stupid and I ran to where the noises were coming from. The door was on the ground and the windows were broken. I walk in and I hear a scream. I look directly in front of me and there was the new girl at my school. Grace Benson. She was stabbed in the side. I just stood there and let the people get away. Grace looked me straight in the eyes and mouthed the words "Help me" before losing consciousness. I called 911 and she was in the hospital for 3 weeks. After what happened she never looked me in the eye again._

_End of Flashback_

I'll probably never know why Grace always avoided me because it was me that called 911 and it was me that found her. It's because of me she isn't dead to this day. Before I knew it I was at the basketball court. It looked different. It had chains and on the other side was the mayor, Ernie (the owner of the basketball court), and a few police officers. "Yo Ernie!" I called and jogged to him. "Yo what they doin' to da court man?" He shook his head. "Jerry they're closing down the court. They found weed and meth in my court and the mayor's order was to close it down." He said his voice cracking at the end. This court meant a lot to Ernie. "Anything I can do brochacho?" I asked him. "Go home Jerry. There's nothing left to see here. They're turning it in to a parking lot in a matter of weeks. Sorry Jerry. Bye man." He said to me and started walking away. This court was where the guys and I met, where our friendship began. I sighed heavily and took out my phone. I texted Jack first. **(Jack Bold **_Jerry Italics__**)**_

_Yo man I got some bad news_

**?**

_They're gonna close down our court_

**WTF Y!**

_Some parents found some weed n meth there n told some important dude_

**Dude where the hell are we gonna play now**

_Idk imma tell Eddie n Milton now bye bro_

**Ard bye**

I texted Milton after Jack and he was probably at Julie's.

Milton's POV

I slept over at Julie's again last night. Her parents don't approve of me because of where I live. I get all A's and have never done anything bad before in my life. Well except this. Last night my parents thought I went to bed at 7:00 p.m. but I actually snuck out and went to my girlfriend's, Julie, house. I hear my phone vibrate on her desk and I get up and get it. Jerry was texting me. **( Milton ****bold/underlined **_Jerry Italics_**)**

_Bro I got some bad news_

**What?**

_They're closing down the court bc they found weed n meth there_

**This cant be happening!**

_Exactly but it is! Sorry bro I gotta tell Eddie now bi_

**Bye**

I couldn't believe this. Our court was closing down! NO! NO! NO! NO! I clenched my fists and started breathing in and out. Not a lot of people know this about me but I have anger issues. You probably can't tell because of the nerd clothes I prefer to wear and that my parents buy me but it's the truth. I, Milton David Krupnik, have anger issues.

My breathing was probably getting so loud that it woke Julie up. "Milton?" She said confused and reached for her glasses. "Sorry my chemical concoction! Our court is being closed down and you know how I get." She smiled weakly. I look around the room and spot my clothes hidden under one of her chairs. I reach for them and tell Julie that I was leaving. "Sorry Julie but I have to go and find a way to blow off steam." She smiled "Ok Milton. I'll text you later." She got up and gave me a hug. I hugged back her small perfect figure. "I love you" I said and she cupped my face. "I love you too Milton" We kissed and I made my way to her window. With a small wave I climbed down the pole on the side of her window and sprinted. I don't know where I was going but I just kept sprinting.

Eddie's POV

I was getting ready because I just woke up. I head down the stairs and I see my parents in the kitchen eating breakfast. When they see me their faces light up but little did I know that my 18 year old sister, Kendra, was right behind me. I saw a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon I start walking to it thinking it's for me. But, yet again I was wrong. I was about to sit down when Kendra smoothly glides in the chair.

I sigh. My parents don't even know I exist. All they care about is Kendra. Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking. "Your parents love you but they have a hard time expressing it!" Eh, no! My parents probably forgot that they even have a son. Also I never had a reason to remind them. Kendra has won every award and trophy and medal and ribbon anyone can ever think of. She's their number one priority and I'm just an extra.

I live on the mostly run down part of town. With my parents never paying attention to me I found out that I love basketball. It's how I express myself without sounding like a girl. I play it with my friends and solo. The best position I play is small forward and it's the only position I prefer to play. Jack's shooting guard. Milton plays center and Jerry is power forward. I'm getting my basketball shoes out for a blowing-off-steam work out solo when Jerry texts me.**( **_Jerry italics __**Eddie bold italics)**_

_Dude I got some real mad news_

_**What is it man?**_

_Theyre closing down da court_

_**NO! WHY?**_

_Some parents found some weed and meth there_

_**Where are we supposed to play now?**_

_Im not sure but jack will figure something out sorry I gtg_

_**C ya**_

I can't believe this! I bet it was the "Black Dragons" as they call themselves. Those stinking bastards are always doing shit to us and our court. The last thing we need is another gang fight with them but considering what's happening, no promises…

**Heyyyyyyy! I'm so sorry that it took this long for me to update but I needed to figure out the other guy's stories! PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! Lol anyways bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIII! I was going to update next week but I thought what the heck? I'll just do it now! Lol! Thanks so much everyone for the positive reviews! If you have any ideas they are welcome! On with chapter 3!**

**WARNING: CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN MILD LANGUAGE **

Jack's POV

I was going to visit my mom at work. I just fed Jake and I'm still bummed out because of the court closing. But what am I supposed to do? I have nothing and I don't expect anything. I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket. I picked up Jake and started walking to the bar my mom works at. Everyone there knows me so I'm allowed in even with Jake. It's a 20 minute walk there and Jake was being fidgety but I held him well enough that he didn't start running away from me.

I finally made it there and the manager, Chelsea, let me in. "Hey Jack nice to see you again." She said to me. "Hey Chels" I say and smile. I walk over to the bar and take a seat. I put Jake on the counter and my mom came over. "Mama!" Jake yelled and my mom picked him up and gave him a kiss. "Hi my baby boy!" my mom cooed at Jake. "Hey mom" I say to my mom and give her a kiss. She smiles "Hi Jackie- booboo" She says my nickname from when I was a kid. "I just have 3 more tables until my break. Be right back"

My mom leaves and goes to her first table. Jake's pulling my hair but I just let him. I'm too bummed out about the court and it's all I can think about now. Then there's something that gets my attention. My mom's almost done with her second table. People at the third table are being obnoxious. They were purposely spilling their drinks on the table along with the dessert which was being thrown across the table. "Clean up on aisle 3!" one of them yelled. My mom was walking over to the table and she was upset. I saw her face and her eyes were watering. No one makes MY mom cry! I got mad and I got up.

I sat Jake down on the counter again and made my way over to their table. I banged my fist on the table "You gonna clean that up!" I yelled. They stopped what they were doing and looked up. "Are you gonna clean that shit up!" I yelled even louder. The one that yelled got up. "No we aren't gonna clean that shit up, you got a problem momma's boy? Let's take it outside!" I clenched my fist and was about to throw a punch at him when my mom yells "Jack!" I stop and turn around then I pretend to lunge at the guy and he flinches. "You got lucky this time." I say and walk over to the bar where Jake is sucking his thumb.

My mom only has a 5 minute break which she usually spends with us if she isn't working double shifts. She's trying so hard to make ends meet and hardly anyone appreciates her for it. Everyone in the bar is either trying to hook up with her or is an ass. 5 minutes go by faster than you think and my mom had to work again. I said bye and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I walked the 20 minutes back to my house and put Jake in my bed for his nap.

My phone's dead yet again and I put it on the charger. It's a Samsung Galaxy Nexus and it's a pretty good phone but it dies a lot. I hear the doorbell ring and I answer it. It's the guys. "Sup guys come on in" I tell them and we do our bro handshake. I turn on the TV and we watch the basketball game only Eddie watched last night. They start cheering because our team won but I start shushing them. 'Guys shut up Jake's sleeping." They nod and whisper- cheer.

"Guys what are we going to do about our court?" Eddie asks out of the blue. Milton shrugs. Jerry is daydreaming. I just shake my head. "There's nothing we can do to save it. Ernie's probably crushed. He worked so hard to make that court safe and usable. "Oh yeah man! I remember the very first day he opened it we were like 8! It's where we met." Jerry said. That was one of our best memories together. Where it all started.

_Flashback_

_My mommy was working until really late at night so I was home alone again. I got bored and went outside. I started walking around and I saw a basketball court. I ran towards it and I saw a man. He looked nice. "Hi" I said to him with a toothy grin and a wave. "Hey buddy! What's your name?" He asked me. "Jack's the name! What's your name mister?" I ask the man. "The name's Ernie and here" He said pointing to his basketball court "Is my basketball court. For kids just like you." He says proudly. _

"_Yo Ernie my brochacho!" I hear another voice yell. I knew that boy. He goes to my school but he's in Mr. Wilson's class."Hey Jerry, little bro! How's it going?" Ernie said while doing a handshake with Jerry. "Pretty good man. Crazy at home though." Jerry answers him. "I wanna introduce you to my friend Jack. Jack this is Jerry." Ernie tells me. "Hi Jerry" I say. "Sup Jack! You wanna be brochachos?" He asks me. "Sure!" I say "Yo swasome!" Ernie hands me a ball. " Play a game one-on-one I have to run a few errands." We listened and played._

"_Um, excuse me" We hear a squeaky voice and turn around. Behind us was a skinny red headed boy who was also in Mr. Wilson's class. "Yo" Jerry says to him. " Salutations My name is Milton. Can I play?" He asks. Me and Jerry look at each other and then throw him the ball. He catches it effortlessly and we play a game. One-on-one-on-one._

_We hear the fence open and assume it's Ernie. Jerry and I stop playing and Milton follows our lead. There was a short dark-skinned boy entering the court. He waves. Jerry yells "Yo brochacho what's your name again?" The short boy starts walking towards us. "My name's Eddie and your Jerry, Jack, and Milton." We nod. "Wanna play?" I ask Eddie. He smiles "Sure let's do it!" _

_End of Flashback_

Kim's POV

I get up at noon and start walking around the house looking for Emily. I walk in to the kitchen and there's a note on the table. "I went to work. I'll be home at 9 or 10 –Emily" I wonder where she works. I sigh and almost fall asleep again. I need to take a shower, I thought to myself. I start walking around looking for a towel. I finally find one in one of the closets and make my way to the bathroom.

I brush my teeth and use the bathroom before I go in to the shower. After my shower I go back to my room and look in my closet for what to wear. Black basketball shorts, blue bra, and a blue crop top. I dig around for some socks and finally find a pair. I put on my worn out jordans and find some granola bars in the kitchen.

After I eat I take my basketball and go to my court. I put my wet hair in a ponytail and jog all the way to the court. My plan for the day was just being here all day expressing all the anger I have felt over the few days I've been here.

Hours pass by and I'm still shooting and dribbling. The sky starts to get dark and I finally stop. Sweat's dripping from my face and I'm breathing heavily. I start walking home when I hear a scream. I stop and realize that scream was my sister's scream. I start running and I can see my sister from a distance. Now I'm sprinting trying to figure out what's wrong. I make out another body in the dark trying to grab a hold of my sisters. I'm only a few feet away and my sister still doesn't notice me. I stop and a horrible memory comes back to me.

_Flashback_

_I was crying. No they weren't tears of sadness mourning because of my parents' death they were tears of anger. I was angry because even my sister didn't want me. I was clutching to the basketball my parents had given to me for my 12__th__ birthday like my life depended on it. I was an orphan now. I was in the orphanage now until I'm 18 because no one will adopt me. I'm sure of it.  
_

_I let go of my basketball and put it to the side. There were a group of boys coming towards me but I think nothing of it. I knew I could beat all their asses any day; I was already a black belt in martial arts. They stopped right in front of me. I got up and planned on walking away. Before I could do anything one of them grabbed me and another one lifted up my shirt revealing my purple training bra. _

_I kick the one that lifted my shirt up in the nuts and flip the one that grabbed me. That should show them, I thought. I stared walking away my ball to my chest. The last straw was when one of them ran up behind me and grabbed my ass. I lost it and beat, in my opinion, the living shit out of him._

_End of Flashback_

"KIM!" My sister yells and I'm startled out of my flashback. "KIMMY HELP!" My sister screams for help to me yet again. I finally start feeling my muscles again and run toward the guy attacking my sister. I elbowed him in the chest, punched him in the stomach and flipped him. "Now get outta here!" I yell and he runs away.

I run towards my sister and give her a hug. "Who was that guy?" I ask her. She shakes her head "He was a customer at the restaurant I work at." I look at what my sister's wearing "You work at Hooters?" I ask with disbelief in my voice. Emily slowly nods.

**So how was that chapter? Sorry if it was crappy! I gotta go so byeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiii! I'M BACKKKK! BTW I don't have anything against "Hooters" but I just thought it would be good to add in there to make a twist in the story. Also I'm probably going to have other stories being published on here so yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**WARNING: CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN MILD LANGUAGE **

Kim's POV

"You work at Hooters?" I ask with disbelief in my voice. Emily slowly nods. Then there was nothing. Only silence. "Why?" was all I could ask her. She awkwardly laughs and says "Well, it pays me the most out of all my other jobs from around here." I nod but I hate to think of my sister as a sex appeal symbol. I can't even imagine how bad the guys there are if they get drunk.

"I brought Chinese. Mai had to work late but she dropped these off while I was on my break." Emily says holding up two bags with Chinese writing on them. I nod and we go inside in to the kitchen and sit down. "This one's yours." Emily says and gives me one of the bags which I open with more excitement than I thought. I must be really hungry. Suddenly my stomach made a dying noise. Yep, really hungry.

Emily laughs at my stomach growling. "So, are you going back to the court after we finish eating?" She asks me with a curious look on her face. "Probably not, I'm pretty sure there's a game or a rerun of a game tonight and I don't think I want to miss it." I tell her. She nods. We both eat in silence for a while until we are both full but still don't say anything to each other. Emily takes my empty containers and throws them away along with her own empty containers and walks out of the kitchen.

I sit there for a while just thinking about what had just happened only a few hours ago. My sister had already earned my trust back and now I have to embrace it. This can't happen again. Ever. "Hey Kim! I think your game is on!" My sister yells from the living room. I run in and look at the screen. Yep, that's my game. "You wanna watch it with me?" I ask my sister. She smiles "Yeah. I'll get the snacks. You get the drinks in my car." She says and throws me her car keys as she walks in to the kitchen.

I catch them with ease and open the front door. I shiver in my crop top and basketball shorts since it gets colder during the night. I hear some guys across the street but I just ignore them. I open the trunk and there were 2 Sprite bottles and a 6 pack of Coca-Cola. I grab the 6 pack with one hand and put my left arm around the 2 Sprite bottles. I close the trunk with my right hand and go in the house. I put the bottles on the table and the 6 pack on the ground. Emily comes out of the kitchen with 2 bowls of popcorn and a container of caramel. "Oh my god, you remembered!" I say laughing. Every time our family watched basketball games we would always have our own individual bowl of popcorn with a container of caramel we all had to share.

She laughed along with me. "Remember how it always got us so hyper and on commercials we were always running around!" She said. I laughed even harder. "And dad always had to grab us by our waists to get us back to the couch once the game was back on!" We both laughed about the good old days but stopped when we heard the game start. At the same time we took a piece of popcorn dipped it in to the caramel and swallowed. I'd missed these days but the thing I missed most is my parents. They both loved sports but basketball was their favorite of all. Our team just shot a three-pointer and I jumped up yelling "Yeah! Three-pointer!" While Emily jumped up yelling the same thing. We chest-bumped and laughed it off. This is the time I really realized how much I missed my sister.

Jack's POV

"Milton where the hell are you taking us?" I asked Milton. He made all of us come out at 9 at night to show us something. "Milton, this better be good because I did not want to miss the big game tonight." Eddie said to Milton with an annoyed voice. "Same, yo." Jerry says agreeing with me and Eddie. "Gah! Will you guys stop complaining and shut up!" Milton yelled throwing his arms up in the air.

We all sighed and Milton gave us a dramatic sigh. I glanced across the street and I saw a blonde opening the trunk of a car. She looked our way for just a second and quickly looked back not noticing I was looking that way. From that street we went around the corner and there it was. A perfect basketball court. It looked a little bit used but it was probably abandoned.

"Here we are!" Milton yelled out. "Brochacho this court is swasome! How'd you find it man?" Jerry said to Milton. "I was walking around town because my parents got me ticked off again and I ran in to this beauty right here." Milton said pointing to the court. We were all wondering why he brought his ball with him but we all knew it took Milton more time to adjust to things than most people.

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on!" I yell and we open the fence as Milton passes the ball to me. We needed one more person to be our point guard but since it's just the 4 of us we make it work. It's only been a few days but boy did I miss being able to let my anger out just by playing. "We gotta tell Ernie about this as soon as we see him again!" I yell at the guys. They all agreed with me and we kept on playing. Jerry plays out his stress with his family, Eddie plays out the frustration with his parents, Milton plays out his annoyance with his parents and I play out my anger that everyone treats my mom like a toy at work and how my baby brother has to grow up living like this.

**PLEASE READ!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER and because this chapter was so short! I had a lot of writer's block and it took me a while to write something at least 1,000 words! Sorry again for the wait! **


End file.
